The Ninja Who Saved Me
by sweetlystar3
Summary: This Cinderella style tale follows Randy/Ninja encounters a female ninja who happens to be the daughter of his worst enemy. After his first encounter the heroine left a sparkly barrette behind. Will Randy find the girl ?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the start of my RC Fan Stories "Marked Yet cursed" is an unofficial story i made up THIS IS THE REAL CHEESE!**_

_**THE NINJA WHO SAVED ME**_

_**(a CINDERELLA STYLE STORY)**_

**During creative writing**

Mrs. Zingwald announced a special partner project. We have to be in groups of two and create a passionate poem. Unfortunately my bro Howard got paired up with Mrs. Driscoll's crazy yet wicked hot daughter Libbie Driscoll. came up to me and said

_"Randy, since you are very nice to everyone in the class, Im pairing you up with our new student._

I was wondering who the new kid was so I asked, than she said.

_"She's right over there...Princess Kitty McFist._

I was very suprised, But honestly I never knew Norrisville had a beautiful princess like her. Then Mrs. Zingwald said

_"She's extremely shy so don't scare her"_

I walked towards her but I couldn't help gazing upon her long beautiful platinum blonde hair, her freckles, her rosy cheeks and for some reason her red eyes are the same color as my ninja suit.

_"Hi there Im Kitty"_

"So Honkin Bruce! even her voice sounds beautiful. Kitty wanted to go over the project over lunch and so I agreed.

**At Lunch**

Kitty and I were discussing our poem and Howard here was being fed McNuggets by Libbie. Unfortunately Kitty and I were inturrupted by Stanked Beeb. He was about to attack Kitty so I Ninja-out and used my ninja fire ball on him, but suddenly Beeb caught me and threw me into the hallway. I used my ninja sai to destank Beeb but he slapped it out of my hand and pound me to the floor. But suddenly Beeb got knocked across the hall by a female ninja. Her Ninja suit is just like mine but its blue, and her hair is a very long single braid. She also managed to destank Beeb.

I got up and and tried to thank her but she gasped with fright and smokebombed away leaving a sparkling blue butterfly barrette behind.

I wondered who that girl was I said and I vowed to use the barette on every girl in the the school. And your gonna help me Howard!

_"What!? Your Out your honkin' mind!_

And Indeed I was..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest

_**Here's Part 2 of this exciting tale... But I must warn you It might too good for you to handle**_

**The Next Day**

**Randy and Howard start their quest in the girls locker Room. So Randy went ninja and went in.**

"Girls of this locker room, I'm on the search for the mysterious ninjette who saved me. And so I want all of you to try on this sparkly barette.

**And so The Ninja used the barette on every girl...Even Flute Girl but no luck.**

"Howard my leege, It seems we need to find a new change of venu. Then Howard said to me...

_"Why are you talking like that!?_

"I don't know.

_Continuing their quest Randy and Howard go through a musical montage to find the girl..Then finally they go see Heidi._

_"What are you two doing here?_

Howard said.

_"We want you to try on this hair barette"._

_"Why would I wear that butterfly barette, I'ts not mine._

I asked her if she was sure then she replied.

_"I can asure you it's not mine Brandy, but their is someone who can help you both._

"I asked Hiedi who, so she told me

_"Go room 130 and she will help you on your noble quest._

**And so Randy and Howard entered room 130 and find a familliar siloette in the shadows.**

"I was wondering why the person wanted to stay in the shadows because her voice is really giving it away. But Howard here identified the person. It was none other than Morgan and Dancing Fish. Morgan said.

_"So your on the search for a certain girl._

I said yes to her and she asked for the barette and so I gave her the barette. Then she got out her mini magnifying glass.

_"This barette belongs to a certain girl, a girl who has never came from the start._

Howard asked.

"So what does it mean?

So Morgan replies

_"When truth unravels blonde hair will travel"._

Howard and I left the room, then suddenly I got the riddle! I remembered the ninjette having a single braid and platinum blonde hair. So in conclusion the girl must have platinum blonde hair. Then out of the blue, 3 Chainsaw werewolves are out looking for the ninja. Although, this is a good oppertunity to meet her face to face.

**This story is getting good! Will the ninja and ninjette finally meet?, will the quest for the ninjette** **seese?, Will Kitty and I ever get our project done? Stay tuned for more.**


	3. The Beautiful Blonde Awkward Truth

_**This Is the third and final chapter of The Ninja Who Saved Me. But dont be sad I am in the works for the sequel Ninja Day Afternoon so keep reading.**_

**Outside**

"Ive gone Ninja and went outside to the track. The Ninjette was their and she used some kind of snow blast against them. She might be a snow type ninja.

"I used my ninja air fist to overide its circits, but she used a different ninja fist attack. She called out "Ninja Frost Fist". She single-handedly froze the 3 chainsaw werewolves in one shot. And I thought I was honkin' bruce.

"I saved her the trouble and smashed all three of the werewolves with my sword. Suddenly she was about to smokebomb away, I couldn't let her escape again so I grabed her left hand. I begged her to stay a little but she said to me

_"Im sorry but please let me go"!_

"And so I said to her."

_"But I want to know your name"! _then she said

_"Thats sweet, but I have to go"!_

"She slipped out of my grip and ran away. I have never been this disapointed since Howard ate my gravy fries. I went to go sit down in the front of the school with Howard. He asked if I new the ninjette's identity ,but I told him no. So he told me.

_"Its ok dude, I' wont stop, eat, sleep, or complete another Grave Puncher level until I find that ninjette if it kills me!_

"Suddenly a familiar voice spoke behind me, Its none other than the princess. she said

_"Uh Hi Ninja, I see you found my barette!_

"I was very superised and a little excited, so I asked her..."

_" This is your barette princess?" she replied_

_"Yes Ive thought id lost it._

"I couldn't beileve what I was hearing, but I did so I asked her If I could clip it on for her, and then she said sure"!

**And so the Ninja clipped on Princess Kitty's Barette while romantic music plays in the background but suddenly the music stops because her limosine pulled up. and so Kitty says**

_"Oh! my limo's here bye guys!_

**And so Kitty walks off but suddenly stops and ran back to kiss The Ninja's lift cheek.**

She whispers to me "Thank You Ninja Boy" and enters the limosine and It drives away. Howard says

_"Wow! didn't see that coming, did you Ninja?_

_And so I said to him._

_"Howard, Im never washing this suit again._

**And so our enchanting tale comes to an end but dont fret reader their will be more RCNGN fan fictions soon. With the enchanting sequel Ninja Day Afternoon. **

**UPCOMING STORIES**

**Ninja Day Afternoon**

**Ninja Knows Best (musical number)**

**God Help The Ninjas (song)**

**Libbie White and the Seven Robo Apes**

**My Little Tengus**

**Female Me**

**The Return of Ruby (Cunningham)**

**(More Coming soon)**


End file.
